


love bites at two am

by keijigobrrr



Series: Loving, Atsumu Miya [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cause I Said So, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Shameless Smut, Top Terushima Yuuji, atsumu is smaller than terushima, atsumu tries to be quiet but fails, i'll probs edit the hashtags later, proof reading is a lot of work, they fuck on a couch at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: In which Terushima can't keep his dick in his pants at two am.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Loving, Atsumu Miya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	love bites at two am

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! please note that this is the first time I've ever written smut, so please don't roast me.  
> I think I'll make this an 'atsumu gets dicked down' series or something like that, I don't know.  
> also, I have no idea how to end shit so, HAHA. enjoy

early in the morning, at two am, terushima suddenly had atsumu's back pressed into the cushions of the couch, thighs apart, with a bright red face. terushima leaned forward, lips capturing atsumu's, tongues clashing together softly. the kiss was gentle, not rough at all. it was slow and sweet, minus the part where terushima nipped at atsumu bottom lip teasingly. hands pressed the bottom of atsumu's hoodie up and pulled it above his chest, two fingers hooked his boxers, pulling them down, terushima throwing them to the carpeted floor.

it was a Friday, now _technically_ being Saturday, terushima was staying with atsumu for the weekend, they both wanting to be in each others company for the next two days, then terushima could walk with atsumu to school, not that _osamu_ would mind since he has his own business to do.

a few hours before, terushima had pierced atsumu's ears, the poor younger boys stupid older brother and oddly hot bandmates walking in on terushima doing his ears while standing between atsumu's thighs while he sat on the edge of the table so he could access the ears of the younger boy more easily.

terushima hadn't planned on being in this situation with atsumu, five minutes before he was sound asleep, but suddenly being woken up by such a _perverted dream_ , he wanted to practically pounce on atsumu, fuck him raw, impregnate him. ( _even if that wasn't possible._ )

though terushima wasn't stupid, he knew atsumu had somewhat a little bit of interest in him. after all, he could feel atsumu's bright honey eyes staring straight at his cock, he wore _grey sweatpants_ while he was piercing his ears, terushima had _little control_ then. he almost would have fucked atsumu into the table if not for osamu being awake with his friends who were drinking in the living room.

tearing his lips from atsumu, _who whined in order to protest_ , terushima slid two fingers into the smaller blondes mouth, rubbing his index and middle finger onto the soft muscle- _tongue_. saliva coating them immediately, atsumu's tongue danced around and in between them, spit dribbling down the side of his chin. atsumu could practically see terushima's wide smirk through the dark, which made him whine and feel very embarrassed.

two wet fingers circled atsumu's pretty hole, one finger pressed past the small ring, _atsumu tried hard not to be loud_ , biting back the urge to let a loud squeal, that would echo through the house - it would _defiantl_ y wake his older brother and his friends up.

terushima's finger rubbed the walls of atsumu's ass, while his mouth worked around the small, hard nipple. his tongue flicked, sucking one nipple until it was a sickening pink, puffed from the amount of attention, before moving to the next one.

 _terushima left love bites all over atsumu's chest_ , he wanted to claim this boy, make him _his_.

 _atsumu_ was panting, to terushima, it was _adorable_. his cheeks were so red, even in the dark, he could see them illuminating. his tongue was almost hanging past his lips, eyebrows creased with pleasure. terushima massaged atsumu's bare asscheek, snickering _cheekily_ while pulling away from atsumu's more than abused buds.

it wasn't long until terushima was scissoring into atsumu's tight hole open, hole red with attention and twitching around the two fingers, he heaved in a deep inhale, the tip of his cock almost about to burst from just being fingered.

" _t-teru.. ah, ah-_ "

atsumu soft voice whined quietly, terushima grinned.

"are you close _, doll? c'mon,_ you can _cum for me._ "

thick ropes shot, painting atsumu's stomach white. cum trickled down his cock, atsumu panted and moaned, wiggling his hips and pressing his ass desperately onto terushima's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper. he was suddenly so _desperate_ , he _needed_ the attention.

tip lining up with atsumu's small, puckering hole, terushima pressed in, thrusting forward and rutting his hips against atsumu's ass. he grunted, it was tight and warm, the heat wrapped around terushima's cock like a blanket - it somehow turned him on even more. atsumu's high pitched whine almost started terushima to death, in fear of facing atsumu's big brother, he pressed his hand to atsumu's mouth, making him be quiet.

 _stay quiet_ , terushima whispered, nibbling on atsumu's earlobe.

atsumu's arms hugged terushima's torso, fingernails scratching into the larger boys back as he whimpered into the hand clamped around his mouth. the cock inside of him dragged against his walls, nearly completely leaving him before terushima's strong hips snapped forward, slamming straight into _'tsumu's_ sweet spot, the delicate nerves tingling, making atsumu's thighs clamp around the slotting between his legs.

another set of thickened liquid spills from atsumu's _tiny pink tip_ , dripping down his cock. his eyes rolling back.

atsumu then shudders, shivering even. his hole quivered, tightly hugging around terushima's thickening cock, sucking him in deeper every time terushima ruts against him, burning, hot cum practically filling him up already. _yes_ , terushima came inside, his ejaculation filling atsumu to the brim, cock pulling out, white liquid drips from atsumu's puffy hole.

with two fingers, terushima swipes his two digits, shoving the dripping cum right back into atsumu's ass, fingers plugging him up again. _teru's_ other hand, _fingers_ , lightly traced over atsumu's pelvis, maybe it was his imagination, though the boy below him looked so swollen with him cum.

it's _cute_.

terushima hears the bratty huff atsumu's lets out, brown eyes looking down at his still hard dick. two small hands push against terushima's chest, making him fall onto his back. terushima groans when he feels atsumu sit on his lap, atsumu forcefully burying terushima's cock deep inside of him, white liquid making his whole wet and slick, slippery around terushima.

" _fuck_ – ugh–"

hands lacing together, atsumu's thighs straddled terushima's waist. the tip of his cock still pressed into atsumu hole, atsumu then moved his hips a little, sliding down to the base of his dick, then he bounced, his own dick slapping his stomach, pre-cum leaking, he felt so _good_.

many _ah_ – _ah_ – _ah's_ slipped from atsumu's mouth, again, he was panting like he was in heat, tongue hanging out, eyes rolled back. terushima was enjoying this too much, he thought that he was just going to give atsumu a good dicking down, but this, this was so much better. seeing atsumu force terushima back inside of him, _a rare sight_ , he would have imagined.

terushima's hips thrusted up when atsumu bounced again, he abused the tiny boys prostate, pushing atsumu's hips down as he rutted roughly against his ass.

atsumu gasped, a loud, and high toned yell passing his lips.

" _yuuji!_ – AH–!"

he cried out, hips still bouncing, cock still leaking.

 _oh, how sore atsumu would be when he wakes up again_.


End file.
